


Sweater Paws

by WhitePawn



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw, Fluff, Jealously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitePawn/pseuds/WhitePawn
Summary: (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sweater Paws

Tapping his foot on the ground, Flynn didn’t understand why his skin prickled with an infuriating heat. He couldn’t help but stare vacantly at the others who were present in the room.  
The Proudmoore’s kept talking about Mathias, only being able to catch a few words which twisted in his gut, he huffed, folding his tattooed arms closer to his chest. The click of the door bypassed his ears, brows furrowing together when Tandred and Derek snapped their heads towards the door.  
  
“Shaw! You look so ravishing today!” Tandred beamed helping Derek pick up the maps he ‘dropped’ - Tandred totally didn’t trip the latter over out of boredom.  
  
Flynn’s eyes snapped across to who had entered the quarters. Mathias.  
  
“Shut up.” the older scowled with flushed cheeks. “But it’s true!” Derek chimed in. “No wonder the SI:7 loves you so much.” Tandred piped up laughing as they gushed over Mathias, pinching at his cheeks forcing a smile.  
  
“It’s a shame we can’t all have a Mathias Shaw.”  
  
_Twitch_. Mathias shook his head walking into the kitchen ignoring his friends, eyes glancing to meet Flynn’s for only a millisecond Mathias found it odd that the younger didn’t greet him, shoving his satchel across the counter, he yawned eyes watering from exhaustion.  
  
Eyes skimming over Mathias, Flynn swallowed hard, trying to block out the conversations outside of the door, he focused all his attention on only him. Since the temperature was dropping rapidly it was now sweater season in Boralus, Mathias idly stood beside him uncomfortable with the odd silence between them. A hand waved in front of Flynn’s eyes, blinking like a lost animal Flynn tilted his head.  
“I said are you okay?” _No, he wasn’t okay_ ; Mathias was standing in an oversized cherry red sweater laced with white flowers, the colour suited him all too well and the addition of having sweater paws clutched at Flynn’s heart, watching how they were brought together as Mathias raised a brow at Flynn.  
  
“What are you looking at?”  
  
“You really do look cute.” Even as a whisper Mathias’s eyes widened, chuckling as he hit Flynn softly with his fist. Flynn loved surprising Mathias, his expressions were so innocent for his age. Reaching out to grab the sweater paws, Flynn grinned cheekily trying to intertwine their fingers.  
  
“What is it with you guys today?” A pang of jealousy rushed through Flynn, pulling Mathias closer to his body as he stood up. “I mean it.” The two were so engrossed in each other, they didn’t notice the others lingering in the doorway. A cough interrupted the moment and Flynn glared, turning his head away to hide his feelings. Mathias pulled a hand away to scratch the back of his head in utter confusion.  
  
“Hey Mathias, want to hang out with us tonight at the bar?” Shifting on his feet Mathias opened his mouth to speak before he was cut off. “Shaw has plans with me tonight, sorry.” _Flynn was so not sorry._  
Jaina saw in Flynn’s eyes that he wouldn’t take any other answer than ‘ok’, concern etched in her brow as she gave Mathias a quick glance but her lips curled into a soft smile, _hand holding huh how adorable.  
_  
“Alright then see you guys later!” Jaina clutched onto Tandred and Derek’s arms dragging them out of the door. “Wha--”  
  
Waiting till they all were out of earshot Mathias frowned up at Flynn. “Seriously what is wrong with you? Don’t like sharing all of a sudden?” Not wanting to get Mathias angry he sighed burying his nose in the crook of Mathias’s neck, muttering his words into the thick cotton sweater.  
“You heard what they were saying, you’re not their boyfriend.” Flynn did not expect to hear laughter in his ear, leaning his head against Mathias’s shoulder and he looked at him incredulously.  
  
“Is that why you are acting like a kicked puppy,” Flynn pouted, hands resting on Mathias’s hips. Mathias pressed his lips briefly just under Flynn’s eyes. “Stop worrying, I’m yours alright? Only yours.”  
“Why do we have to hide it from them, Shaw.” Sighing as he leaned against Flynn’s chest, Mathias’s fingers traced small shapes over his shirt. “You are so oblivious they probably already know.” This caused Flynn to giggle, sliding his hands into Mathias’s back pockets. Mathias sighed smiling at the gesture. “You want us to get caught you brat!”  
  
“I can’t help it, you look so _good_ in my arms.” Mathias was about to combust into flames, burying his face out of view, one of Flynn’s hands slipped out of his pocket to pinch his ear. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Lifting his face up with one finger, Flynn took the risk and pressed their lips sweetly together.  
  
He was lucky that he heard the rush of footsteps as he pulled back his head quickly pulling Mathias tighter against his body to hide his boyfriend's blush.  
“Is Mathias feeling okay?” Tandred called from the doorway noticing how close they were, amusement in his voice.  
  
“He’s just tired don’t worry Tandred.”  
  
Mathias was going to die.  
  
Cause of death, Flynn Fairwind.

**Author's Note:**

> (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)


End file.
